1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil level gauge guide device that makes it easier to insert an oil level gauge of an internal combustion engine.
2. Background Information
Generally, internal combustion engines for vehicles have an oil level gauge that detects the level and degree of dirtiness of the engine oil. One example of such an oil level gauge is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 7-217421. The oil level gauge usually has an elongated thin metal insertion part with a steel handle fixed to one end of the insertion part. Typically, the oil level gauge is inserted directly into an oil gauge insertion opening that opens at an upper surface of the cylinder head of the main engine body. The oil gauge insertion opening is sized to be slightly larger than the width of the insertion part of the oil level gauge. Thus, the oil gauge insertion opening is typically quite small.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for a guide device that aids in the insertion of the oil level gauge into the oil gauge insertion opening. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
It has been discovered that this kind of the oil level gauge can be extremely difficult to insert into the oil level gauge insertion opening. One reason is that the inside dimension or diameter of the oil gauge insertion opening cannot be made very large because of the layout of the oil gauge insertion opening and because it is necessary for a cap part of a rubber seal of the oil level gauge to close the oil gauge insertion opening in a liquid-tight manner when the oil level gauge is installed in the cylinder head. A second reason is that, due to the layout of the oil pan and the oil gauge insertion opening, it is easy for the tip of the oil level gauge to move about if the insertion part of the oil level gauge is long. A third reason is that, it is difficult to see the oil gauge insertion opening when engine components, such as the rocker cover, the intake duct and the solenoid, are arranged in the vicinity of the oil gauge insertion opening and the oil level gauge, and thus, block the field of view.
An object of the present invention is to provide an oil level guide device that makes the operation of inserting the oil level gauge easier.
The foregoing object can basically be attained by providing an oil level gauge guide comprising a guide body and a fastening portion. The guide body includes a wide first open end and a narrow second open end. The fastening portion includes a first part and a second part that is coupled to the guide body. The first part is configured to be coupled to a main engine body of an internal combustion engine in such a manner that the second open end faces an oil level gauge insertion opening of the main engine body through which an oil level gauge is inserted.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.